hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV
Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV (voiced by Noel Johansen) is 189th in line for the British royal throne. He has advanced sensory perception and is an acoustic expert. He drives the Reverb. History Born to British royalty, Stanford has always felt like he was getting the short end of the stick. The teasing from his brother, Simon, and hard times in his younger years had him constantly trying to improve himself. He later took an interest in music and eventually became a DJ growing up. Believing he was invited to a party, Stanford was called over to Handler's Corners along with Agura Ibaden, Zoom Takazumi, and Sherman and Spinner Cortez. After meeting up with Vert Wheeler, he receives his Shocksuit and vehicle, which after a moment of consideration, names it the Reverb. The six of them form Battle Force 5. His ancestor was a Multiverse ruler and explorer, which was revealed in Frenemy, along with Krocomodo's as well. Upon learning from Krocomodo that their ancestor worked together, they form an alliance, but that alliance is broken when Krocomodo told him he tricked him. Learning that his ancestors actually caused the war between the Vandals and Sentients, he immediately went to set things right and stop the Vandals once again. Personality Given Stanford's royal roots, he tends to be arrogant and a bit of a snob. Stanford, however, is just trying to prove himself, and feels that being cast in the sidelines won't do it. He has a hard time being independent and tends to get insecure when he makes a mistake, but later becomes more reliable as time goes on. He is also very superstitious, as he believes his Great-Uncle Stansted comes to haunt a member of the Royal Family every year, until Sage helped him deal with this issue. Relationships *'Agura Ibaden' Both Stanford and Agura often argue due to his arrogance and disregard for others. After the episode Cold as Ice, they have gotten on better terms. Despite this, they still clash sometimes. *'A.J. Dalton' A.J. likes to mess with Stanford, but he's still friendly toward him, even letting him go on the luge. *'Tezz Volitov' Tezz's own arrogance gets on Stanford's nerves a lot, and they tend to clash. Despite this, they're still a team. Vehicle *'Reverb' Stanford's vehicle is the Reverb, a sports car with a massive sound system. He uses the sound to fire sonic blasts from the rear, sides, and below the car. Underwater, this functions as a sonar system. It is equipped with special cannons that fire sonic blasts which he can adjust. It has an enhanced audio detector which can pick up faint noises and can mimic various sounds. The Reverb is used for the Fusion SonicSlash, in which its sound manipulation is mixed with the blades of the Saber. Theme Color The Reverb's color, Stanford's suit, and some of his clothing are purple. Purple symbolizes royalty, imperialism, and the upper class. Given Stanford's status as an heir to the British throne, this fits. It also means arrogance, which Stanford displays many times. Trivia *As stated by his older brother in StormShocker, Stanford's lactose intolerant. *Interesting enough that if you take the initials of Stanford's full name as well as the initial of his older brother, Simon, you'd notice that they both spell out "S.I.R." *He hates the planet Vandal, as he always gets stung by the mosquitoes when he's there. *He and Tezz are the only members of the team to have passenger seats in their cars. Quotes *"Oops! Hey, do we have a Plan B?" (Deep Freeze, after his blast causes the ice to crumble) *"Speaking of 'eerie silence', is Tezz still with us? (Lord of the Kharamanos, as he and the team drive through an empty planet) *"I say, do you know where the party is?" (Starting Line, asking about the "event" he was invited to) *"'Oi! Now that's just plain rude!" (Starting Line, when he made his first appearance) *"I hate this/that planet!" (Common phrase first heard in Behind Enemy Lines when going to/is in the Vandal homeworld.) See also *Gallery:Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Full Revolution Characters